


Stardust

by BadWolfGirl01



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I love them but, the prompt just screams angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfGirl01/pseuds/BadWolfGirl01
Summary: For @rebelcaptainprompts weekly prompt, "stardust".They are together, here at the end of all things, and that is enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic for these two; I've only seen the movie once, so I apologize in advance if it's not great...

She staggers through the sand, Cassian slumped on her shoulder, until they’ve reached the edge of the water and she can’t stay upright any longer. She falls to her knees, then, Cassian falling with her, and as he leans on her she slumps into him, holding each other up in these last moments.

She’d let herself hope, as they stood near each other in the elevator, that there would be a ship waiting for them. But there was no ship.

They were just another pair of soldiers lost for the cause.

 _So this is how it ends_ , Jyn Erso muses, and she tilts her head up to look at the man beside her. Perhaps once she would’ve felt anger for Cassian, the one who drug her into this mess in the first place, the one for whom it’s all been for. But no longer. Now she meets his eyes, seeing in them a reflection of herself, small and shadowed by the wave of light racing towards them.

There are no words. They don’t need them.

They are together, here at the end of all things, and that is enough.

Cassian smiles at her, and she returns it, and then the light surrounds them and they dissolve into stardust.


End file.
